A conciencia
by nadaoriginal
Summary: De cómo un tratamiento accidental y un encuentro con dos conciencias dispares pueden llevar a la locura a alguien como Draco Malfoy. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Otro fic más que traigo por aquí con la intención de sembrar la discordia entre aquellos que se atrevan a leer. Me preguntó qué opinarán luego de que lean este OS

 **A conciencia**

Draco Malfoy había sido llevado inmediatamente a la enfermería luego de que sufriera un accidente bastante estúpido e insignificante en clases (igual que el ataque de Buckbeak), y Lucius Malfoy no tardó nada en aparecerse con toda clase de quejas y amenazas contra Dumbledore, mientras el propio Draco presumía de infinito sufrimiento y agonía delante de sus amistades de Slitheryn, cosa que hacía que la señora Pomfrey se alterara un poco cada vez que venía a hacerle el tratamiento de curación al chico.

─ ¡Oh, me duele! ¡Ohhhh! ─ chillaba Draco, mientras sus compañeros lo veían con algo de terror y preocupación ─ ¡Qué dolor! ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡Me duele muchoooo! ¡No aguantoooooooo!

─ ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? ─ regaña la señora Pomfrey ─ Esta herida no es nada, y te la pasas gritando como si te la estuviera chupando.

Los chicos de Slytherin empiezan a reírse a carcajadas mientras Draco se ponía completamente blanco para luego ponerse rojo, y la señora Pomfrey parecía satisfecha por hacer que Draco quedara en ridículo ante sus compinches, pero continúa con sus labores de rutina.

En cuanto termina con las atenciones prestadas, la señora Pomfrey busca entre sus pociones curativas algunas que podrían ayudarle a tratar las heridas de Draco, las mezcla, y también puso una poción que no sabía qué era, pero asumió que se trataba de esencia de díctamo, justo lo que le había hecho falta últimamente, además que ya tenía atrasado el encargo de más botellas.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Pese a que los tratamientos de la señora Pomfrey resultaron bastante efectivos para curar la herida en su brazo, Draco no contó con una buena noche de sueño. De vez en cuando se despertaba y se levantaba, pues la poción que había bebido antes de acostarse le hacía tener que levantarse cada cinco minutos para ir al baño, y encima tenía una ligera jaqueca cada vez que se despertaba.

─ Demonios… demonios… ¿Qué me dio esa vieja? ─ dice Draco cuando tuvo que levantarse por séptima vez ─ Esto no se va a quedar así. Juro que le diré a mi padre el mal rato que me hacen pasar aquí…

─ ¿Podrías callarte? ─ replica una chica de Ravenclaw que estaba en una cama al otro lado de la enfermería ─ Mañana me dan el alta temprano y necesito madrugar.

─ ¡Cállate, sangre sucia! ─ es lo que se le ocurre responder al chico.

La chica de Ravenclaw estuvo a punto de lanzarle un florero, pero Draco había logrado alejarse lo suficiente, así que se conformó e insultó entre dientes a Draco antes de dormirse otra vez. El silencio logró reinar nuevamente en la enfermería durante unos breves minutos, cuando Draco regresa, nuevamente soltando improperios y amenazando entre dientes con hundir Hogwarts con todo y Dumbledore, y entonces la chica de Ravenclaw, hastiada y muriéndose de sueño, toma el florero y se lo lanza directo a la cabeza. Draco cae desmayado justo encima de la cama, cosa que dio la idea a la chica de Ravenclaw de acostar a Draco y deshacerse de todo rastro de su fechoría. Al menos así podría dormir e irse tranquila al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Draco abre lentamente los ojos, y en medio de la oscuridad veía estrellas a causa del intenso dolor que tenía en la frente, lugar de impacto del florero, se levanta con algo de dificultad, pues el movimiento le hacía sentir náuseas. Todo le estaba dando vueltas. No se atreve a articular ninguna de las amenazas y cosas malas que deseaba a aquella chica por temor a vomitar si abría la boca, cuando siente que cerca de él había alguien.

─ Deberías dejar en paz a los demás, Malfoy.

─ …

─ Vamos, habla. De todos modos no vas a vomitar, si eso es lo que crees.

Draco abre lentamente la boca, y nota entonces que las náuseas habían disminuido, por lo que se toma la molestia de hablar.

─ ¿Quién eres tú?

─ Yo soy tu conciencia, Malfoy. La voz interna a la que jamás le prestas atención, y por ende estás como estás.

Aquella voz le parecía bastante conocida a Draco, así que va lentamente y enciende la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama y ve que quien decía ser su conciencia era nada menos que Hagrid.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, mastodonte? ─ dice Draco con evidente desprecio ─ Tus bromas no me parecen graciosas en absoluto. Vete de aquí antes que te acuse con mi padre…

─ El bebé necesita que papi pelee con todo el mundo para él sentirse bien ─ decía Hagrid como si Draco usara pañales ─. Pobre baby Malfoy, ¿quieres que te alcance tu mamila, o prefieres que papi lo haga?

─ ¡Deja de burl…! ─ Draco se agarra la cabeza, pues al perder el control se le agudiza el dolor ─ Tú… no eres quien para burlarte… de mí. Tú sólo eres un bruto mitad mago.

─ ¡Oh sí! ¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Un rey? ─ Hagrid se cruza de brazos mientras Draco se acostaba, no pudiendo más con el dolor ─ Debes tener más humildad, Malfoy, o de lo contrario vas a ver cómo la gran mayoría de la escuela se va a volcar en tu contra. Tu vanidad está rebasando todos los límites, incluso para un estudiante común de Slytherin ¿Por qué crees que te lanzaron el florero? ¡Porque eres demasiado soberbio!

─ Ignora lo que está diciendo este semi-gigante, Draco ─ suena otra voz que Draco no era capaz de reconocer ─. Tú vas por el verdadero camino para ser un digno miembro de Slytherin, y hasta te digo que debes despreciar aún más a los sangre sucia.

─ ¿Quién… eres? ─ dice Draco.

─ Yo soy tu otra conciencia, la voz interna que sí escuchas todo el tiempo desde que tienes uso de la razón ─ de entre las sombras aparece nada menos que Lord Voldemort, y eso hizo que Draco se sorprendiera ─. No debes ponerte así al verme. Tan solo mírame: mi verdadero yo sintió siempre un profundo desprecio por todos los muggles y las criaturas mágicas no magas, y así se ha convertido en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, así que no hagas caso a lo que dice este costal de estiércol de dragón andante.

─ Cierra la boca, Voldy ─ corta Hagrid.

─ ¡No me llames Voldy, o te mato!

─ ¿Y cómo lo harás, si ambos somos conciencias? ─ Voldemort no fue capaz de replicar ante eso, cosa que le hizo mostrarse algo frustrado ─ ¿Lo ves? Así que yo puedo llamarte como me dé la gana, las veces que quiera.

─ Tal vez no pueda matarte yo, pero de alguna manera haré que mi yo real mate al tuyo, estúpido semi-gigante.

Ambas conciencias empiezan se ponen a pelear delante de Draco, el cual ligaba por la victoria de Voldemort, pero la pelea estaba muy igualada, e incluso la conciencia con el aspecto de Hagrid aprovechó su tamaño para casi someter a Voldemort en más de una ocasión.

─ ¡No sigas envenenando la mente del chico, Voldy!

─ ¡NO! ¡Jamás me detendré!

Hagrid logra capturar una pierna de Voldemort y lo levanta dos metros en el aire para luego lanzarlo al otro lado de la enfermería, y a Draco le extrañó que a nadie le alarmara todo el ruido que estaban causando sus dos conciencias. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea, y Draco parecía ser el único que se estaba dando cuenta.

─ ¡Ya está bien! ─ vocifera Hagrid con molestia ─ Malfoy, ¿vas a recapacitar? ¿Sí o no?

─ Recapacitar una mierda. Yo soy un mago de sangre limpia con dinero y fans en los dormitorios femeninos de Slytherin que babean por mí. No tengo porqué apiadarme de los perdedores como los sangre sucia o los esquibs.

─ Entonces no me dejas otra opción ─ Hagrid hace aparecer de la nada su paraguas rosa y lo apunta directamente en medio de los ojos de Draco ─. No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero ahora veo que tengo que emplear mis poderes de conciencia para hacerte cambiar de opinión y seas una mejor persona. Lo siento mucho.

De la punta del paraguas sale un rayo de color dorado que alcanza a Draco y le hace sentir como si una fortísima corriente eléctrica recorriera de arriba abajo todo su cuerpo. Draco intentó gritar, pero por alguna razón no pudo, o quizás no se oyó a sí mismo gritar por efecto del rayo, pero en cuanto pasó, Draco estaba salta de la cama y cae al suelo de forma brusca, golpeándose precisamente la frente.

─ Lo siento, creo que me precipité ─ dice Hagrid.

─ ¡IDIOTA! ¡BRUTO! ¡BESTIA! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡HAGRID! ─ salta Voldemort ─ ¿Tienes idea del terrible daño que le hiciste a Draco?

─ Acabo de decir que lo siento, no quería tirarlo así de la cama…

─ ¡Eso a mí me vale verga! ¡Me refiero a que usaste tus poderes para hacerlo un chico bueno, igual que el santurrón de Potter! ─ responde Voldemort mientras miraba a Malfoy levantarse poco a poco.

─ ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? Tú nunca te cansas de hacer esto de la manera más rastrera posible. Mira cómo dejaste a tu verdadero tú.

─ ¡Lo convertí en un ganador y en un excelente candidato para que impusiera un nuevo orden mundial anti-muggle! Pero ya no es culpa mía que un mocoso fuera el que lo derrotara…

─ ¡Fue su talento natural y su curiosidad y astucia lo que lo llevaron a ser importante! Tú sólo hiciste que esa importancia la canalizara hacia el mal.

Draco se levanta con dificultad y se sostiene la cabeza que sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Las dos conciencias se quedan mirándolo para ver cómo había quedado, y Draco empezaba a sonreír como si estuviera en un mundo color de rosa.

─ ¿Te pasó algo, muchacho? ─ se preocupa Hagrid.

─ Pasó que tenías razón, señor Hagrid ─ responde Draco con voz suave y amable ─. He sido un auténtico monstruo con todos los que no son magos de sangre limpia, especialmente con esa criatura tan noble llamada Buckbeak, y también me porté mal con Granger. Y no sólo eso, y es que también me la he pasado burlándome de Weasley y de toda su familia, y hasta me gané la enemistad de Potter ─ Draco se pone las manos a la cabeza, en clara señal de arrepentimiento ─ ¿Qué cosas tan graves he hecho? Soy una mala persona, y he hecho cosas terribles ─ Draco se tira sobre la cama y empieza a llorar ─. Seguro que he pasado la línea. Es posible que ellos no me perdonen, aunque se los pida…

─ ¿Viste lo que acabas de hacer, Hagrid? ─ dice Voldemort con agresividad ─ Se nota que eres torpe. Ahora el pobre chico hasta habla como marica.

─ Cierra la boca, que a tus víctimas los haces blasfemar hasta la muerte ─ Hagrid le da un zape a Voldemort ─. Es verdad que me acabo de pasar e hice a Draco un poco delicado, pero al menos peleará del lado del bien de ahora en adelante.

─ ¡Pamplinas! ─ Voldemort saca su varita y lanza un rayo oscuro que alcanza a Draco, repitiendo la sensación de electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo ─ Listo. Ahora Draco volverá a ser su mejor versión.

Draco se levanta nuevamente con unas ganas terribles de vomitar. El impacto de dos rayos le estaba empezando a caer realmente mal. Sin embargo, lejos de preocuparse de los efectos que pudiera estar sufriendo el chico, las dos conciencias con las formas de Hagrid y Voldemort recrudecían su pelea, y hubo un momento en que Hagrid toma sorpresivamente su paraguas y dispara un nuevo rayo a Malfoy.

─ ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

─ Draco se va de aquí como una persona honrada, punto ─ dice Hagrid con decisión.

─ ¡Pues yo te digo que esto no se queda así! ─ Voldemort usa su varita y dispara un nuevo rayo oscuro a Draco.

─ ¡Ya deja de forcejear tanto! ─ exige Hagrid ─ ¡Deja en paz al chico! ¿No tienes suficiente con toda la gente que has corrompido?

─ ¡No he corrompido a suficientes personas!

Ambas conciencias disparan una y otra vez sus rayos a Draco, forzándolo a irse al lado del bien o del mal una y otra vez, y ninguno de los dos se detuvo en su cometido. La pelea estaba destinada a durar toda la noche.

* * *

 **Al amanecer**

─ Que será una buena persona, he dicho ─ dice Hagrid antes de lanzar otro rayo al inconsciente Draco.

─ No, el será malo, igual que lo es su padre ─ Voldemort lanza también un rayo.

Ambas conciencias lanzan rayos unas cuantas veces más, pues ya estaban bastante agotados de tanto usar su magia, y los últimos rayos que lanzan alcanzan a Draco al mismo tiempo, resultando en una explosión de color que dejan completamente sorprendidos a sus causantes.

─ Oye Voldy, ¿crees que esta coincidencia afecte de alguna manera a Malfoy?

─ Ni idea, pero estoy seguro que será malo ─ responde Voldemort sonriente.

─ Ya da igual. Mi magia se ha agotado completamente ─ Hagrid se guarda el paraguas y se estira un poco ─. Ya me cansé de estar siempre peleando. Siempre es lo mismo.

─ Tienes razón, y yo también estoy agotado.

─ ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de putas al bosque prohibido? Yo pago.

─ Trato hecho, Hagrid ─ ambas conciencias se estrechan las manos y se van de allí como dos grandes amigos ─. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es la que nos podría hacer 2x1? He escuchado que hace un excelente trabajo.

─ Ni te lo imaginas, Voldy. Ya verás que va a ser tu favorita.

Ambos atraviesan la pared de la enfermería, e instantes después llegan la señora Pomfrey, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore.

─ ¿Otro accidente con una poción para subir la lívido los chicos? ─ se quejaba la señora Pomfrey ─ ¿Es que los chicos de tercer año se han vuelto locos, o les empezó a pegar la impotencia a tan temprana edad?

─ Francamente no lo sé, pero sí te digo que en cuanto se recuperen de los efectos de sus pócimas defectuosas, el castigo que les impondré será implacable ─ dice Snape.

─ Bueno, pero por ahora nuestra prioridad es saber cómo se encuentra el joven Draco ─ dice Dumbledore, y luego se queda viendo la cama en la que se encontraba ─. Señora Pomfrey, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

─ Desde luego, señor Dumbledore ─ la señora Pomfrey toma a Draco por el cuello y lo despierta con una cachetada ─ ¡De pie, holgazán! El director y el profesor Snape acaban de llegar.

Malfoy se soba un momento el cachete y luego se queda mirando a sus tres acompañantes como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Parecía bastante confundido, sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados.

─ ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien, Draco? ─ se extraña Severus.

─ Buenas noches, gente de Gryffindor ─ dice Draco con voz de borracho ─. Les vengo a traer mucha sangre sucia. Jejejeje.

─ ¿Qué le está pasando? ─ Snape no se podía creer lo que había respondido Malfoy.

─ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ─ la señora Pomfrey le pasa la mano por la frente de Malfoy, pero no percibe que tuviera fiebre ─ ¡Qué cosa más rara! Su temperatura está normal, pero su delirio no lo es para nada.

Draco se pone a gritar y hacer sonidos como de sirena de ambulancia, cosa que molestaba a la chica de Ravenclaw, que estaba esperando a que la señora Pomfrey la atendiera a ella. Dumbledore ordena a la señora Pomfrey que sacara todas las pociones que había utilizado el día anterior, y ella así lo hace.

─ ¿Qué tienes, Draco? ¡Di algo! ─ exige Snape.

─ Algo. Jejejejeje. Eres graciosa, señorita ─ Draco miraba hacia todas direcciones mientras sonreía como bobo, cosa que no agradaba nada a Snape y Dumbledore.

─ ¡Aquí están las pociones, profesor! ─ llega la señora Pomfrey con lo pedido.

─ ¿Esto es todo lo que usaste? ─ cuestiona Dumbledore.

─ Sí, señor. Incluso usé esta botella que creo que esencia de díctamo…

─ ¿Esencia de díctamo? A ver… ─ Snape toma la botella y la revisa, y su rostro muestra un profundo terror ─ Esto no es esencia de díctamo, es una poción experimental que todavía tengo en desarrollo. Lo había traído para pedirte algunas hojas secas que te había proveído la profesora Sprout, y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué no la vi más. Y pensar que le he impuesto a Potter un castigo por robo…

─ ¿Qué efectos tiene, Severus? ─ dice Dumbledore.

─ Ese es el problema, que no lo sé todavía. Recién logré inventarlo, y estoy buscando programar la experimentación de la poción, lo cual me tome posiblemente un año, a partir del momento que logre empezarlo, a menos… ─ Snape mira directamente a Dumbledore ─ que usted me ayude, en vista que es más hábil que yo en pociones. Eso podría acortar considerablemente el proceso, y sabríamos antes qué efectos tiene realmente y cómo podríamos contrarrestarlos.

─ Lo siento mucho, Severus, pero me temo que tendrás que empezar tú solo ─ Dumbledore se aleja con paso señorial y se detiene en la puerta de la enfermería ─. Resulta que hoy Harry está a punto de salvar al mundo mágico nuevamente de las garras de Lord Voldemort, y me gustaría estar ahí como espectador, pues confío tanto en Harry que no moveré ni un dedo para ayudarlo, a menos que ya esté derrotado.

Snape y la señora Pomfrey se quedan mirando al director con cara de WTF, y ahora tenían que ver cómo le hacían para ayudar a Draco.

─ Profesor Snape ─ dice ella ─, ¿cree que pueda empezar ahora mismo el estudio de la poción? Puedo ayudarle si lo desea.

─ Lo siento, pero precisamente porque no puedo es que le pedía ayuda a Dumbledore ─ dice Snape con un tono tan lento que parecía meditar cada palabra ─. Resulta que tengo el horario de clases lleno, y el año entero se me ha saturado en castigos, y el nuevo fichaje entre mis condenados resulta ser el señor Ronald Weasley. Incluso pasé toda la noche estudiando el historial académico y disciplinario de su padre para divertirme de lo lindo humillándolo mientras cumple el castigo, tal y como suelo hacerlo con Potter.

Luego de eso, Snape se va y deja a la señora Pomfrey sola con Draco, el cual cantaba una tonada rara compuesta con balbuceos. En vista que ya no podía hacer nada, la señora Pomfrey decide atender a la chica de Ravenclaw para no acumular trabajo, y después llamaría a San Mungo para que se llevaran al chico, pues no le veía sentido a tenerlo ocupando una cama todo lo que quedaba de año por los efectos de una pócima desconocida.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otro OS que termino, y espero que también sea de su agrado. No esperaba escribir algún día algo así con Malfoy como protagonista, pero he aquí otro giro que puede dar la vida cuando uno menos lo espera. Les dejo por lo pronto, espero dejarles otra historia un día de estos, que ustedes merecen el esfuerzo.

Hasta otra


End file.
